


Runaway

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, like you will cry, richies parents are alcoholics and neglect him, sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Richie can't take it anymore. He can't stand coming home to find his parents either passed out on the couch or at a bar. Richie Tozier was going to run away.Based off Runaway by AURORA





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to do the song justice. I highly recommend listening to the song while you read this.   
> also get your tissues ready cause its a sad one. I cried like 8 times while writing this.

Richie couldn’t take it anymore. His parents were always passed out on the couch or out drinking their problems away. They never looked after him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He was around 14 when he devised a plan to run away. But now, at 17 years old, he was finally ready to go through with it. It was 11:23 when he packed a bag. It was 11:45 when he left his house and just started running. He had no destination he just wanted to be away from his neglectful parents.

He had been running for a while now, and soon found himself in the middle of a forest. He stopped to catch his breath but his legs turned to jelly the moment he stopped running. Richie collapsed on the ground. He checked his phone. 12:17. He assumed he was probably outside town limits, but other than that he was completely lost. He no longer felt the warm, safe feeling he had well inside the small town of Derry. Although he had only been gone for a little over 30 minutes, he missed his friends.

He missed Ben. He missed Ben and his cute pining for Bev. He missed how Ben could always now what was troubling Richie just by looking into his eyes.

He missed Mike. He missed the way Mike could just hug you and the entire world could go away and it was just you and him. He missed the way Mike could make you feel better just by smiling your way.

It began to rain but Richie didn’t care. He let the rain wash over him as he thought of his best friends.

He missed Bev. He missed the way he could tell Bev anything and she would just nod along and sympathize with your pain. Bev was the best listener.

He missed Bill. Oh Big Bill how Richie would wish to have him here. Bill was the leader and therefore always knew what to do. But Bill wasn’t here. Bill was god knows how many miles away.

He missed Stan. Stan was Richie’s oldest friend. Stan could take one look at Richie and know if he was happy or sad, angry or distraught. _If Stan could see him now_ he thought. He missed the way Stan’s curls feel aimlessly around his face which hide the sadness he felt inside.

Richie began to cry, his tears blending in with the rain that fell on his face, as he thought of his favorite loser. Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie thought of his last conversation with Eddie.

_“Hey Rich?” Eddie said. They were at the quarry. It was close to 10pm. They were stargazing._

_“Yeah Spaghetti Man?”_

_“Don’t call me that, this is serious.”_

_Richie’s face softened as he turned and looked at his smaller friend._

_“What’s wrong, Eddie?”_

_Eddie breathed in. “I like you.”_

_“Well I like you too.”_

_“No, not like how I like the rest of the losers, different… more.”_

_Richie froze. Of course he liked Eddie. Actually, that was an understatement. He loved Eddie. He loved everything about him._

_“I love you Eds.” Richie almost whispered._

_“I love you too Rich.” Richie’s hand started to shake as he leaned in to Eddie’s face. He kissed Eddie softly. They sat together hand in hand for the rest of the night._

Richie cried harder. He left the boy he loved more than anything behind. He wanted to go home. Not home to his crappy one story house with his drunk parents but home to the Losers. He wanted to hug all of them and sit at the quarry and talk about movies and memes and nothing that would ever matter. He wanted to go Home.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be highly appreciated


End file.
